Is There Such A Thing As Too Much Excitement?
by Illusory Illusionist
Summary: Kagome and Sango decide they want some more excitement in their life, but what kind will it be? Parties, police chases, cameos, and craziness galore! InuKag MirSan. Please R&R!
1. The House of Introductions

Hey! I recently deleted my other two stories, deciding to put all my time into just one for now. This chapter is just some intros and crap. I'm not really sure where I'm going with the story right now, but I thought I might as well start it, right? I love reviews and would like to hear any input anyone has! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters I'd love to hear that, too. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it. Nor do I own Soul Calibur 2 or Playstation 2.   
  
Is There Such A Thing As Too Much Excitement?  
  
By: Sara  
  
Chapter One: The House of Introductions  
  
It was a Friday night and I was walking home. I was wearing a short sleeve white shirt, jean shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. The air was warm, the stars were shining, and everything seemed perfect.   
  
I had just gone to the store to pick up some milk and dinner. I didn't want to go anywhere but my little brother, Sota, whined until I finally caved and went to the store. Of course, I was just a little bit ticked off, seeing as how I could be watching t.v. right now instead of wandering the streets in the middle of the night. Okay, so it wasn't the middle of the night, but I'm tired, alright?   
  
It wasn't long until I found myself standing in front of our home, a small white house in the suburbs. It was our parent's home until they passed away a few years ago, dying in a plane crash overseas. It had been hard on both my brother and myself, but we've managed since then.   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, I trudged up to the door and pushed it open. I was met with an irritating site. Sota was sitting on the floor in a pile of flour, his entire body covered in it, and the walls too. I could see where he had ran into the room and slipped in the fluffy powder, landing in a heap in front of the door. Why it was there in the first place...I didn't know.   
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips.   
  
"Uuuh..." he looked around, saw his predicament, and quickly said "it was Kohaku!"   
  
Kohaku is one of the two people who live with us. He's about Sota's age, but a lot more respectful. He moved in with us about the same time our parents died, along with his older sister. Just where was she anyway...   
  
"Sota!" right on cue, she came running into the room and-like you didn't see this coming-slipped in the flour my brother was still sitting in. Waving her arms frantically in an attempt to regain her balance, she flew past Sota and ran right into me, knocking us both down.   
  
"Kagome!" she said, exasperated. "I'm so sorry!"   
  
Pulling herself up, she grabbed onto my hand and yanked me to my feet. Her hair was messy and hanging out of her bun all over the place, most of it covered in flour. Her clothes were too.   
  
"Geez, I can't leave you guys alone for ten minutes!" I kidded, pulling Sota up too.   
  
"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I was trying to bake something when Sota ran off with the flour bag and spilled it all over the house," she explained.   
  
"Don't worry Sango, it's no big deal," I laughed, dusting some excess flour off of her shoulder.   
  
Sango is the other person that lives with us. She's my age, but a lot more mature than I. She's tall with deep brown hair and big hazel eyes. Even in the worst of times she still manages to compose herself and look good doing it, too. I wish I could do that.  
  
"I'll just get the broom and clean it up."  
  
She walked out of the hall and into the a closet at the other end, pulling out a broom and a dust pan. She slid a few times on her way back, forcing myself and the boys to hold back our laughter. We didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything-she really was a great person.  
  
After a few minutes of choking on, sliding in, and throwing flour, we had the place cleaned up again. I volunteered to put the supplies away and did so, stopping at the bathroom to see if I, too, was covered in flour. I was.  
  
"Hey Sango, did you ever manage to make anything to eat?" I asked, fixing my hair.   
  
"Umm..." footsteps, then "sort of...I can finish it if you want me to."  
  
I wiped the remaining powder off of my face and walked to the kitchen where Sango was now standing. My grocery bags were sitting on the counter. There was no flour in here so Sota must have taken off with the bag before spilling it everywhere. I sighed and put a glass of water into the microwave, setting it for three minutes.  
  
"Nah, that's all right. I bought some quick dinners so we can just eat those for now."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
She sat down at the chair across from me, redoing her hair as I had just done a minute earlier.  
  
"How was your trip to the store?"   
  
"Meh," I shrugged, "how interesting can it be?"  
  
"True."   
  
"Any plans for tonight?"   
  
I looked at the clock. 9:30 P.M.  
  
"Doesn't look like it. Besides, I'm tired."   
  
Ding.  
  
"Looks like my water's hot," I said as I stood and took it out of the microwave, being careful not to spill any on myself. Setting it on the counter I shuffled around in the cupboard until I found what I was looking for-a container of hot chocolate.  
  
"What, didn't make me one?" came a voice from behind me.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I do that?" I said, sipping my chocolate.  
  
Sota was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He scowled at me angrily before pouring a glass of water for himself and placing it in the microwave. He sat down at the table next to me, still scowling.   
  
"So what did you bring me?" he finally spoke up, peering into the plastic bag in front of him.  
  
"What did you ask for?" I reached for the bag and threw it in his lap.  
  
"Food."  
  
I set my cup down. "Well, then that's what I bought."  
  
Ding.  
  
Sota stood to get his water but Kohaku had come into the room and snatched the water before my little brother could even get to it. The next five minutes were the two boys fighting over whose cup of hot chocolate it was.   
  
"Okay you guys, that's enough," said Sango, pulling the cup away from her own little brother.   
  
"Awe, come on! I almost had it too!" he complained.  
  
"Hey," I said, standing up, "why don't you guys go play video games or something, hmm?"  
  
Both their faces brightened instantly at the idea.  
  
"You're goin' down, Kohaku!" my brother yelled, sliding out of the room.  
  
"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna kick your butt!"  
  
As soon as they were out of the door I put my empty cup into the sink. Seeing that Sango was done, I put hers in as well. After wiping my hands off I joined her at the table once more.  
  
"I don't know what to do about those two," commented Sango, looking into the hallway behind me.  
  
"Yeah," I turned to see that they were now fighting over who got to be player 1.   
  
"Well, at least they're happy."  
  
Sango looked down for a minute, then sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Something wrong?" I said, seeing her expression.   
  
"It's just..." she looked down again, playing with the tablecloth.   
  
"It's just..."  
  
"It's just that nothing interesting ever happens. I mean, I'm grateful for being together and all, but I'd like to go do something exciting for once."  
  
This was a strange thing for Sango to say. I'd never heard her talk like this before. Usually I was the one who was bored and always complained how nothing ever happened around here. Now she was doing it, too? Man, I have to stop rubbing off on people.   
  
"What kind of excitement?"   
  
"Anything, I don't care. Just...something."   
  
She paused again while I stared in disbelief. What caused this sudden change? Was it really all my talk of wanting something to happen, or could it be something else?  
  
"You know what, forget I said anything." she stood and left the room.  
  
Looking after her, I wondered "Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed. See you in the morning, Kagome."  
  
I stood up, pushed my chair in and left the room. I wandered down the hall until I was in the livingroom where the two boys were playing Soul Calibur 2. Well, I thought, they made some progress; they aren't still fighting over the controller.   
  
"Time for bed, you two," I said cheerfully, turning the game off in the middle of a fight.   
  
"HEY!" they both yelled, dropping their controllers.  
  
"I was just about to win!" whined Sota.  
  
"Was not! I was winning!" exclaimed Kohaku.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yah-huh"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"That's enough!" I stated firmly, pulling Sota off the floor for the second time that night. "You two are both going to clean up and go to bed right now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts' about it. Now go."  
  
Mumbling and grumbling, both boys stalked out of the room and into the hall, still arguing over who was going to win the battle before I turned it off. I heard them shuffle up the stairs and slam their doors.   
  
"For crying out loud."   
  
I turned the T.V. off and fixed the room up before leaving myself. I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and went upstairs to my own room. It was average sized with light green walls and a desk at one side. My bed was in the middle with a mess of green blankets on it.   
  
After making my bed I crawled beneath the covers and plopped my head on the pillow, turning the light off as I did so. I was still thinking about what Sango had said earlier about wanting more excitement. She looked more upset than I wanted to admit, but I really didn't know what to do about it.   
  
Well, maybe tomorrow I'd think of something. I turned over and fell asleep almost instantly, unaware that excitement would come a lot sooner than I thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've decided to update about once every week, probably on Sundays. I'm thinking that each chapter will probably be about this length, hopefully a few pages longer. Please review (good or bad, I don't care!) and tell me what you think. See you later! 


	2. See You At Five!

Wow, I've got actual proof that I can start something and keep working on it. Yay! Okay, so this  
  
chapter is where the fun begins. Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did  
  
writing it!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, Scooby Doo, Coke, Pepsi, or Mountain Dew.   
  
Is There Such A Thing As Too Much Excitement?  
  
By: Sara  
  
Chapter Two: See You At Five!  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep   
  
WHAM!  
  
Man, I hate my alarm clock. Who in their right mind wants to wake up to the sound of a truck  
  
backing up in their ear? Who?! That's right, NO ONE!  
  
Alarm clock=time to get up=time to work! Isn't that fun? I have to wake up at 8:00 A.M. to go to  
  
my job at the local restaurant. It's called Rob's after the person who owns it-Rob Michaels. He's a  
  
nice old man who's rich beyond his wildest dreams, and no idea of what to do with all his  
  
money. So one day he decided he'd open up a small restaurant by the beach for fun. Some people  
  
just have waaaay too much money.   
  
I turned my alarm clock off and reluctantly crawled out of my warm, fuzzy, soft...no! Can't think  
  
about the bed when I have to go to work! Sheesh, I go through this every freaking day. I turned  
  
around and left the room, not stopping to even look at my beloved bed. Insert sympathetic noise  
  
here.  
  
I shuffled down the hall and stumbled into the bathroom, blinding myself with the light when I  
  
flipped the switch. Frowning, I took one look in the mirror and gagged. My hair was a terrible  
  
mess, my eyes were dark, and my breath was horrible. Yuck.  
  
I went back to my room and got a change of clothes and stopped on the way back to the  
  
bathroom for a towel. I got in, took a shower, changed my clothes, and put some make up on.  
  
While I was drying my hair I realized I hadn't woken Sango up yet. Crap!  
  
Flying out of the bathroom as fast as I could go, I ran down the hallway to Sango's room. We  
  
both work together at Rob's, and at the same time, too. I always wake her up so I have no idea  
  
how I forgot this time. It was already 8:30-we had to be there by 9:00 and it takes about fifteen  
  
minutes to walk. Double crap!  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
I must have turned the corner too fast and slipped because before I knew it I was on the floor,  
  
face first. There was no carpet in the halls, leaving me on a hardwood floor that was freezing  
  
cold. I really need to stop being so clumsy.   
  
I guess Sango heard me (who wouldn't have with all that racket?) because she came stumbling  
  
out of her room to find me still lying on the floor.   
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned. .  
  
"Checking the floor for scratches," I said sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Seriously, I have no idea."  
  
Sango chuckled and reached down to help me up. She pulled me to my feet and brushed my  
  
unruly hair back out of my face, still laughing.   
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
"Sure it wasn't."  
  
"Okay, so it was funny. But still!"   
  
Seeing someone else laugh always makes me laugh, so of course this was no exception. I fixed  
  
my work uniform-a black skirt and white shirt-and combed my hair with my fingers. I noticed  
  
that Sango was already wearing hers.  
  
"So," said Sango, "what were you doing on the floor anyways?"  
  
"I came to wake you up for work, but it looks like you're already ready to go."  
  
She looked down at her own uniform and nodded. "I woke up a while ago and decided to just get  
  
ready in my room when I saw the bathroom door was closed."  
  
"Okay, glad you're up though. Want to go have some breakfast here or at Rob's?"  
  
"Let's just go early. I don't think we have much here anyways."  
  
She started for the stairway and I followed soon after. I remembered that I had bought a bunch of  
  
stuff to eat last night, which was probably still sitting on the kitchen table. I thought about telling  
  
Sango, but didn't after all when I thought back on Sota and Kohaku, who would probably want  
  
something too. They would surely find it once they woke up anyways.  
  
"Kagome? Where's your purse?"   
  
"I think it's in the kitchen with the groceries," I called, slipping my sandals on.   
  
I stood by the door and heard Sango rustling around in the kitchen for a minute before she  
  
returned with my purse and her own. They were both about the same-small black leather purses  
  
with thin straps.   
  
"Here ya go," she said, pushing her own over her shoulder.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready as ever." I smiled and we both slipped out the door.  
  
The sun was already pretty high in the sky and people were bustling about their daily business as  
  
usual. We had to walk a few blocks before we got there, seeing all the usual faces. No one ever  
  
came to our town unless they were just passing through. It's fairly small and most of the people  
  
are middle aged or older, with few kids and teens. Sango, me, and our brothers were pretty much  
  
the only kids in the whole place, if you don't count Ron and Jigo, the two brothers who work  
  
with us. You'll meet them soon enough.   
  
  
  
Sango and I didn't talk much, both lost in thought. She wasn't all that upset anymore-at least,  
  
she didn't look that upset. She was cheerful and happy, like her usual self. I, on the other hand,  
  
was still stuck on the whole excitement thing. I wanted to do something for Sango, but couldn't  
  
think what. Maybe I'd get an idea at work.   
  
We saw the restaurant right around the corner-a large stand on the edge of the beach. It had a  
  
thatch roof (we do live on a beach, you know) and was painted a dark yellow. Quite islandish if I  
  
do say so myself.   
  
We reached the restaurant and were welcomed by two smiling redheads. These, of course, were  
  
Ron and Jigo. They were sixteen years old, both our age. Two twins, almost exactly alike, but  
  
not identical. Both had the same interests and about the same personality; funny, smart, kind-the  
  
perfect guys. Sango and I never had any interest in them romantically, and they didn't in us  
  
either, but they were the greatest friends we had.   
  
"What's cookin', good lookin'?" called Ron, smiling over a pan of frying pancakes.   
  
"Same old same old," I replied, putting my apron on.   
  
"How many people have come in so far?" asked Sango, putting her apron on as well.   
  
"Maybe fifteen?" said Jigo, "not many people are on the beach yet."  
  
See, we four are the only ones who run the place. Ron and Jigo work in the back and make most  
  
of the food. Sango and I are up front with the drinks and orders. It's open all week except for  
  
Monday and Tuesday, which are the slow days. Rob finally just decided to not have it open on  
  
those days. Today was Friday.   
  
I walked behind the counter and set my elbows on it, resting my head on my hands. The  
  
customers are mainly people on the beach, which usually are a lot now since summer vacation  
  
just started. I wasn't complaining though. We only worked from 9:00 A.M. to 4:00 P.M., and  
  
after that we all went to the beach ourselves.   
  
We already had another customer who wanted a smoothie, which Sango made in a matter of  
  
seconds. Things were getting busier as more people were getting out of school all around, which  
  
meant more people were coming to the beach. Didn't matter to us though-the more customers,  
  
the more pay.   
  
The next few hours were uneventful until a few strangers showed up. A lot of people usually  
  
don't stop, so of course we all took notice of the four guys who stepped out of the van. The van,  
  
strangely enough, looked a lot like the mystery machine from Scooby Doo. The only difference  
  
was that it wasn't painted green and purple.   
  
"Ooh, what do we have here? Newbies?" said Ron, looking at the strangers.  
  
"Looks like it. Nothing new there, though," added Jigo, sipping on a smoothie he had made for  
  
himself.   
  
Sango and I turned to look as the four guys reached our hut. One of them was laughing  
  
sheepishly while another was nudging him roughly toward us. I looked at Sango, who was ready  
  
to take their order.  
  
"Do you guys want something?"  
  
The one who had been laughing was now staring at Sango. He had short black hair and deep  
  
purple eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and winked at her, causing her face to flush  
  
brightly. He and the guy who had been nudging him laughed.  
  
The other guy who was laughing had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. He  
  
was wearing a red t-shirt that said 'This shirt has been tested on animals' on it. Classy.  
  
"If you're just gonna flirt with the order taking people, I'll order."  
  
The person who spoke pushed his way passed the others until he was standing right in front of  
  
Sango. He long silver hair and hazel eyes, and wasn't wearing a t-shirt with a slogan on it. In  
  
fact, he wasn't wearing a shirt.   
  
"Can I help you?" I said, still staring.  
  
"Just give us four burgers and four sodas."  
  
"What kind of soda?" I said, motioning to Ron to get cooking.  
  
"What do you guys want?" he turned around, looking at the other three.  
  
"Coke," said the brunette.  
  
"Pepsi," said the guy who had been staring at Sango, who was still staring at Sango.   
  
"Mountain Dew," spoke up the guy in the back for the first time.   
  
He looked a lot like the guy in front of me; same hair and eyes, except he looked more refined.  
  
He was a lot prettier, where as the other guy was more rugged looking.   
  
"I'll take a Coke, too," he said, turning back to me.  
  
"Oh, come on Inuyasha!" said the guy with the ponytail, talking to the guy in front of me. "You  
  
can't have all the fun."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kouga?" he replied.  
  
"How come you get to talk to all the girls? I want some fun too!"  
  
Kouga nudged Inuyasha aside (in much the same way he had done to the other guy) until he was  
  
in front of me. He smiled sweetly and leaned over the counter, sticking his face right in front of  
  
me.   
  
"So how's about you ladies show us around the town tonight?"  
  
I looked at Sango, who just stared back at me. Was he asking us out?  
  
"Yeah!" spoke up the weirdo who was still, for crying out loud, staring at my friend.   
  
"Don't get any ideas, Miroku," threatened Inuyasha, giving his friend a stern look.   
  
"Awe, come on. I'm not that bad, am I?" he wasn't asking Inuyasha as much as he was Sango.   
  
"Well, what do you guys say?"   
  
"I don't know," I said, "we still have a lot to do and we have to take care of our brothers..."  
  
"We can always just meet you back here sometime," suggested Miroku.  
  
Sango was clearly uncomfortable. She was still blushing and was trying to hide behind whatever  
  
she could. I was about to say no, but then I remembered what Sango had said last night.  
  
It's just that nothing interesting ever happens. I mean, I'm grateful for being together and all,  
  
but I'd like to go do something exciting for once.  
  
  
  
"Uh...sure. I guess we could do that."  
  
Sango looked like she was about to pass out. Miroku, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Both  
  
locked gazes for a moment before Sango rushed off to the back, where Ron was just finishing  
  
the orders. I took them from him and handed them to Inuyasha, who hadn't moved.   
  
"Here's your orders. That'll be $6.95."  
  
I took their money and they took the food, along with the drinks I had to get them because Sango  
  
had disappeared. They all turned and got back into their van, Miroku and Kouga giving each  
  
other high-fives.   
  
"Don't you forget, now!" called Kouga, waving at us.  
  
"We won't!" I assured.  
  
"Great! See you tonight," Kouga paused after realizing we never set a time. "Five, let's say?"   
  
"Sure. See you then!"  
  
And with that the four guys got back into their mystery machine and drove off, leaving Sango  
  
and I to deal with the aftermath. How did I talk myself into these things?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, two chapters in two days? I'm on a roll! I've got a pretty good idea where this story's  
  
going to go now, so hopefully things will get more organized from now on. See you next time! 


	3. A Day At The Movies Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, The Last Samurai, Lord of the Rings, Big Fish, Mona Lisa Smile, Chasing Liberty, or Milk Duds.   
  
Is There Such A Thing As Too Much Excitement?  
  
By: Sara   
  
Chapter Three: A Day At The Movies Part 1  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How could you do this to me?!"  
  
"Oh come on, you were the one who said you wanted more excitement!"  
  
Sango and I were in the kitchen back at our house. It was about four o'clock, meaning that Sango and I were supposed to head back to the beach for our 'dates'. Sango was all in a huff about how her life was ruined and it was all my fault, blah blah blah. The way I see it, it was her fault in the first place.  
  
I had finally gotten her to get dressed up so we could get going about an hour ago. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue shirt that said 'Coconut Beach' on it. I'd never seen the thing in my life. Frankly, I have no idea where she got it from and I didn't care. Oh well.   
  
I was wearing about the same thing, but my shirt was light pink and had no writing on it. At least none that I knew about, considering the fact that I've worn shirts with offending sayings on them before without even realizing what I was doing. Like that PETA-People Eating Tasty Animals shirt. I wonder what ever happened to that one anyways?  
  
So here we were, standing at the doorway, looking out onto the street. A lot of people were still out since the sun doesn't go down in the summer until about ten. It looked like it should be 2, not 4:30.   
  
"Come on, Sango. We're going and that's that."  
  
"I know," she whimpered as I pushed her out the door, "but I still blame you."  
  
I smiled and walked out the door myself, locking it behind me. Sota and Kohaku were still home but I locked it anyways-most likely they wouldn't leave the house when their video games were still sitting there half beaten.  
  
Sango and I walked in silence for a while like we usually did. She was still angry at me for setting her up with that creepy looking guy back at the stand. I didn't know why she was so upset-he wasn't half as creepy as the guy I was stuck with.   
  
Seriously, I don't even know why I said yes to this in the first place. We had both been asked out before a few times but each time we turned them down. We just never felt like going anywhere, I guess.  
  
It didn't take long before we were back at Rob's stand, waiting for the guys to show up. Sango looked so upset I thought she was going to throw up or something. I'd never seen her so nervous before. Usually she was the calm one.   
  
"Sango, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
She stopped and looked at me with an annoyed stare, daring me to ask her again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
  
We stood for a few minutes before Sango offered to make us two smoothies. I asked her for a strawberry and she went behind the stand. I walked down a few yards toward the beach and sat down on a bench, watching everyone else.   
  
There were a lot of people wandering around the beach, swimming and throwing things. Some kids our age looked like they were playing volleyball and got into a fight. I can't be sure as to what they were fighting over, but I think it was something to do with one side cheating. Soon they were kicking sand and throwing random objects at each other. I thought I even saw a burger go by.   
  
I laughed aloud as both teams ganged up on two guys and drug them into the water, kicking and flailing their arms as they went. They dumped them out there and came back to their game, but soon joined the guys in the ocean when they saw how much fun they were having in the water.   
  
By this time Sango had come back with our smoothies and was sitting beside me. She sipped out of her banana smoothie and asked what I was laughing about. I told her about the fight between the volleyball players, laughing as I did so. She didn't laugh all that much.   
  
"I guess you had to see it for yourself."  
  
She only nodded.  
  
"You know Sango, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"No, no, it's fine. Sorry if I've been ungrateful. I really do want to go out and have some fun for once. I'm kind of glad to go on a date for once."   
  
I was glad to hear her say this but somewhere deep down I knew she was only faking it to make me happy. I would have persisted with the subject had not three familiar guys walked over to us at that very moment.   
  
"So you did show up after all, huh?" It was Kouga.  
  
"Of course." I looked up to see him, Inuyasha, and Miroku standing behind us.   
  
I noticed the last person was missing and asked them about it.  
  
"Oh, that's Inuyasha's big bro, Sesshoumaru. He's wandering around the town by himself. He's a loner like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So..." said Kouga as he sat down next to me, "What do you ladies suggest we do first?"  
  
Sango and I looked at each other, then back at the guys.   
  
"What do you guys want to do?"  
  
Now it was their turn to look at each other. They talked amongst themselves for a minute, throwing out random ideas before turning back to us. The person who spoke up was Inuyasha.   
  
"This place is pretty small, right?" he asked, looking at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why don't we just wander around for a while until we find something that interests us?"  
  
The two guys in the back nodded, as did Sango. They were waiting for me to sat something.   
  
"I guess that's a good idea..." I said, even though I was thinking at that exact second how it was completely stupid.  
  
"Then it's settled. Which way should we go first?" said Kouga.  
  
We were all standing around looking at the sidewalk in front of us (we were looking at the street by now). It went left and right. To the left was more beach and the way out of the island. To the right was a theater and the main part of the city. Obviously, we chose the right way.   
  
We wandered around for a long time, chatting and joking around. Well, at least they were joking around. Sango and I just laughed along with them, glancing back and forth every now and then. My date was just making rude comments at random people and trying to pick fights with Inuyasha. Sango's, on the other hand, couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her, or any pretty girl who happened to walk by. Every time I turned around he had another slap mark on his face, courtesy of the random pretty girls and Sango. Even so, he was having the best time of all.   
  
I stopped as we walked by the local theater. I don't even remember what the name was-probably something lame like 'Cinema'.  
  
"Hey guys?" I said as the other four stopped to see what I was doing.  
  
"Yeah?" said Inuyasha, cutting off an angry Kouga.  
  
"Why don't we see a movie?" I suggested.  
  
They stopped to ponder this for a moment. I wandered over to the posters all over the walls showing which movies were playing at the time.   
  
As if to read my thoughts, Inuyasha asked "What movies are playing?"  
  
"Let's see..." said Miroku, suddenly becoming interested, "Lord of the Rings-Return of the King, Last Samurai, Big Fish..."  
  
Everyone else came over to look at the posters, too. Pretty soon we were arguing over which movie to see. We decided to see the same thing, although we had a hard time deciding. Inuyasha wanted to see The Last Samurai, Sango wanted to see Mona Lisa Smile, Miroku wanted to see Chasing Liberty because there might be some hot girls seeing it too (insert slap and 'OWE!' here), I wanted to see Big Fish, and Kouga wanted to see Lord of the Rings. Well, at least we had a wide variety to choose from.  
  
"Okay," Miroku finally said, "why don't we just split up? Sango and I can go see one movie, Kouga and Kagome can go see another, and Inuyasha can just go to whatever one he wants."  
  
Almost frantically, Sango latched onto my arm and refused to see separate movies. Miroku looked offended at her remark, and she calmed down when he said they could just keep bickering then. Whatever.   
  
"I know!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Why don't we make this like a game-you know, like pin the tail on the donkey? We could make someone close their eyes and spin them around, then pick a random movie. That way it's fair."  
  
This was the lamest and best idea so far. Everyone agreed to the game, so all we had to do was decide who would be the person to do it.  
  
"I say Inuyasha does it," said Miroku.  
  
"Umm...why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, you don't have a date so you're the odd man out," Kouga answered for him.  
  
"Not what I was going to say but...okay," Miroku just shrugged it off and turned to his date to make sure she was still there. She was.   
  
"Fine, but don't come cryin' to me when I pick the wrong one."  
  
I felt bad at what Kouga had said to him before about Inuyasha being the odd one out since he didn't have a date. During our walk here he had said worse things. Now that I thought about it, he seemed to purposely be a jerk to Inuyasha. I thought they were friends?   
  
"All right," said Kouga, looking back at us, "what are we going to use as a blindfold?"   
  
"I have my headband he could wear," Sango piped up as she took it off and handed it to him.  
  
"Good."  
  
With a cruel smirk, Kouga walked up behind Inuyasha and tried to put it on for him. Inuyasha wasn't going to take any more humiliation at the hands of this guy and ripped it from his hands, mumbling something unintelligible. Probably a swear or something.  
  
He put it on his eyes impassively and waited for someone to spin him around. He refused to let Kouga do it so Miroku was next. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Miroku spun him around a few times and stood back.   
  
"Just walk somewhere in front of you until you hit the wall," said Kouga.  
  
"Fine."   
  
He walked ahead until he was right in front of Lord of the Rings. He heard Kouga's 'yes!' and quickly changed his direction, much to the dismay of his 'friend'. He finally stopped in front of The Last Samurai and, after not hearing any complaints or yes's, touched the wall.  
  
"Hah!" he laughed when he pulled his headband off and saw that he had indeed picked the movie he wanted to see.   
  
He threw the headband at Sango, who caught it, and walked into the theater without waiting for us. I looked at Sango who just shrugged, then at Kouga and Miroku. You could easily tell that Kouga was just a little pissed, what with him frowning and stomping off into the theater also. Miroku, noticing some pretty brunette and her friends buying tickets for The Last Samurai, decided that it wasn't such a bad movie after all. I swear, Sango's hand must have been burning by then.  
  
I followed everyone else into the theater to find them buying tickets. The woman in the ticket booth was extremely overweight with her hair tied up and falling all over the place.  
  
"Looks like someone's been sneaking a little too much popcorn," I heard Miroku whisper to Sango.   
  
She chuckled and shoved him playfully. I smiled when I saw that they were getting along okay after all, despite of all the girls he kept drooling over.   
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were acting the same way, but not in a playful manner. The tension between them was so thick it was almost visible. Now I was much more curious as to what the deal was with these guys.   
  
"Kagome, I got our tickets," said Kouga happily as he came over to me and handed me a ticket.   
  
"Thanks," I said as I took it from him.   
  
"You want some popcorn?" he suggested, steering me over to the candy.  
  
I looked around for a minute at the selection but soon found my thoughts wandering again to Inuyasha. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, and, in a way...attracted to him at the same time. Oh, what am I saying? I'm on a date with someone else, for crying out loud!  
  
I told Kouga that I wanted a box of Milk Duds. He took out his wallet and as he was paying for it, I turned to find Inuyasha looking at me. No, not just looking. He was really looking. You know, like when someone looks at you in such a way that it looks like they're looking through you, and it gives you the willies? Well that's how he was looking at me right then. Our eyes locked for a second and I thought I saw a lost look in his, but he turned away when I saw him. In fact, he turned away so quickly that he almost ran into some anonymous person who just happened to be standing there.   
  
I wanted to go talk to him, but at that moment Kouga had finished dealing with the person behind the counter, a young greasy boy who looked straight out of a cartoon, and handed me my Milk Duds.   
  
"Here ya go," he said.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No problem," he said, looking pleased.   
  
I looked back over to where Inuyasha had been standing, only to see that he was already walking into the theater. Sango and Miroku were right behind him, carrying a large bucket of popcorn and two large sodas.   
  
"Let's go," I said with a smile, walking toward the others.   
  
And with that we went into the theater to see the Last Samurai, and possibly the most eventful time we would ever have seeing a movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This one was a lot longer than I anticipated so I've decided to make it into two chapters. The next one might be a little shorter since it's only going to be the movie. See you then! 


End file.
